Just To See The Blue Eyes See
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ele nunca voltou... e que culpa ela tinha? SasuXSakuXNaru para Angie!


**Disclaimer:**

**- Naruto não me pertence, ou essa palhaçada de vingancinha já tinha saído de moda! Ò.ó**

**- A música "Just to see the blue eyes see" é de uma banda nacional, VANGUART. Eles são bons, a letra é foda e a música viciante. Vale a pena ouvir.**

**Essa fic é dedicada ao Ângelus, por me ouvir e me aturar numa tarde de chuva (again) na Liba. Sinceramente, eu espero que essa história nunca se torne verdade... poxa, o Naruto é da Hinata!  
****Well, thanks for keeping my thoughts.**

* * *

**Just To See The Blue Eyes See**

Sakura abriu os olhos, sem acreditar.

Era domingo claro, morno. O ar entrava com preguiça na janela, porque tudo parecia calmo demais. Não havia mais guerra. Não havia mais vingança... Sasuke finalmente havia matado Itachi. Finalmente, estava livre.

Ela se espreguiçou devagar, olhando atentamente para o rosto deitado ao seu lado, deixando deslizar vagarosa a coberta que lhe cobria.

Finalmente, Sasuke poderia voltar à Vila da Folha, voltar para eles e viver em paz...

-Já acordada, Sakura-chan?

Mas Sasuke... nunca...

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun.

_**oh the other morning**_

_**i checked your smile while looking at the portrait**_

_**i felt my heart was gonna melt down in you**_

_**and it really did, girl.**_

**oh, outra manhã eu chequei seu sorriso enquanto olhava para o porta-retrato**

**eu senti que meu coração ia se derreter em você...**

**e ele derreteu mesmo, garota.**

Era ridículo. E idiota também. Mas já fazia tanto tempo, que ele já não pensava mais nisso. Sinceramente, o que mais ele tinha a fazer?

Primeiro eram visitas a Konoha apenas para ver como as coisas seguiam com a queda da Akatsuki. Afinal, também era parte do seu plano reconstruir o seu clã. Isso implicava em muitas coisas: reformar prédios, reconquistar status... ter uma família.

Foi por acaso, quando ele os avistou a primeira vez.

Ainda existia o time Kakashi. Em seu lugar, Sai, de quem tivera algumas informações. Nada importante. Não pra ele, não naqueles dias. Tudo que ele queria era reconstruir seu clã. Seu orgulho. O poder que os Uchiha sempre impuseram na famosa vila de ninjas da Folha...

-Pare com isso Naruto! Desde quando eu lhe dei intimidade pra isso?!

-É pra você rir, Sakura-chan!

-Pa-pare de fazer cócegas em mim!

-Eu não posso! Eu prometi que você nunca mais ia chorar!

Ela abriu os olhos com força para o dobe.

Eles não estavam mais rindo, enquanto se olhavam.

E escondido às folhagens, o tão famoso orgulho Uchiha pareceu não ter mais poder algum...

_**i heard you got**_

_**a pair of brand-new eyes**_

_**as blue as the ocean**_

_**as sad as mine**_

**eu ouvi que você arrumou**

**um novo par de olhos azuis**

**tão azuis quanto o oceano**

**tão tristes quanto os meus**

-Naruto... kun...

-Você sabe... que gente pode tentar de novo! Vamos atrás do Sas...

-Não. – ela o interrompe, colando os dedos sobre sua boca. – Ele já podia ter voltado, Naruto... mas não voltou. Kakashi-sensei e a Gondaime estão certos, foi a escolha dele. Não há... não há nada... mais nada que possamos fazer!

Ela guaguejava. Contendo o choro, nítido em sua face, tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente da menina que Sasuke havia deixado pra trás quando fugiu da vila.

Aquela mulher irritante sempre o confundia...

-Eu encontro aquele idiota e soco a cara dele, se ele te fizer chora de novo!

-Naruto... – Sakura riu.

Mas Naruto não riu. Ao contrário, com um rosto muito sério segurou a face da ninja com as duas mãos, e disse num tom grave demais:

-Eu dou minha palavra de ninja, Sakura.

Sasuke apertou os punhos. Como se aquele dobe idiota tivesse poder para dar uma surra nele! Se encontrasse Naruto, ia se lembrar da ofensa e ter certeza de deixar ele beijando o chão...

Mas então, o loiro beijou foi a Sakura.

E ela respondeu.

_**they say you wake up early in the morning**_

_**just to see to see your blue eyes see**_

**eles dizem que você acorda cedo de manhã**

**só para ver o que os olhos azuis vêem**

Ele poderia aparecer. Ele podia gritar, atirar uma kunai entre eles, tocar fogo no dobe!

Mas Sasuke não fez nada. Não se moveu um centímetro.

Foi como se o os olhos do Uchiha tocassem o chão... nocauteados.

_**you want the car, i'm off**_

_**you've got it all, you heard the words**_

_**it's true we're choking, humming,**_

_**loading and taking three, three!**_

**você quer o carro, eu estou fora**

**você tinha isso tudo, você ouviu as palavras**

**é verdade que sufocamos, zumbindo,**

**esperando e contando até três, três!**

Como uma pesquisa sobre a melhor forma de reconstrução do clã Uchiha se tornou viagens periódicas de espionagem, Sasuke não sabia. Não pensava, e quando muito, tinha certeza que sentia apenas uma coisa: traição.

Aqueles dois,"tão amigos", haviam desistido dele então? Era isso? Quando tudo estava finalmente em paz eles não iam mais procura-lo? Não, por que iriam? Tinham um ao outro, tinham toda aquela vila idiota em volta deles com aqueles ninjas patéticos e... Irritantes!

Uma noite, Sakura não voltou para casa depois do plantão no hospital. Seguiu quase que sorrateira para um bar, nos arredores do centro do da Vila. Ele não sabia que Sakura bebia nem nada do tipo, e logo pensou talvez ela fosse atrás de algum informante... ou talvez fosse um encontro. Mas no caso do informante, era melhor checar.

E ele foi, vigiando, de longe, cada passo dela.

-Ino... me desculpe a pressa.

-Tudo bem, tive a impressão de que você parecia nervosa no recado, ou sua letra continua horrível?

-É sobre o Sasuke.

Ino se calou, ficando mais atenta à amiga. Sakura respirou fundo, pediu bebidas para as duas. Quando a bebida chegou e deram os primeiros goles, um silêncio perturbador rondava as duas. Sasuke entrara disfarçado, ridiculamente, mas as ninjas estavam absortas demais em sua própria cena para percebe-lo.

-Eu ainda...

-Sakura...

Os olhos da ninja se fecharam, e ela abriu um sorriso.

-Foi uma paixão bonita, não foi?

Ino respirou fundo. A garota loira já havia entendido as intenções da amiga. E com um sorriso triste, concordou.

-Foi, Sakura. Com certeza, _foi._

As duas levantaram seus copos, num brinde.

-Adeus, Sasuke.

_**i called my friends out**_

_**to see if it was truth**_

_**they said i was blind**_

_**my heart was fool, full of you, full of you**_

_**full of moon**_

**eu chamei meus amigos pra sair**

**para ver se era verdade**

**eles disseram que eu estava cego**

**meu coração era tolo, cheio de você, cheio de você**

**cheio de lua**

Sasuke esperou todos saírem do bar.

Por que uma despedida? Era isso que eles chamavam de amizade? Era por isso que o perturbaram tanto, que o perseguiram tanto? Foi pra isso?

Para ser jogado fora num gole de bebida?

Levantou-se num pulo da mesa, socando a madeira, balançando os copos e talheres.

-O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

Olhou de canto de olho para o barman, que esfregava um copo calmamente.

Não, não havia nada que quisesse. Aquele era seu destino... Por quê? Depois de tudo... Ele só queria trazer as coisas pros lugares delas! Sua vida de volta. Sua família, sua infância... seu próprio lugar.

Simplesmente não existia nada disso.

_**and i shove my hands,**_

_**i did not under-stand.**_

**e eu meti minhas mãos**

**eu não entendi**

Sasuke ainda demorou-se na Vila, isolado pelas sombras que lhe cobriam.

Ou pelo menos, era o que ele pensava. Pois assim que percebeu que seus passos o haviam levado em direção à casa dos Haruno, uma voz e familiar entrou em sua cabeça como um golpe:

-Pensando em desmanchar seu disfarce, Sasuke-kun?

Virou-se, a cara encoberta de Kakashi-sensei mirando o Uchiha. Como era de seu feitio, não respondeu nada ao antigo professor, que soltou uma golada de ar, balançando a cabeça.

-Já faz muito tempo que você está a espionando, Sasuke...

-Eu não estou espionando a Sakura! – respondeu, com rudez e brutalidade. Quem Kakashi pensava que era pra dizer que um Uchiha corria atrás de uma mulher qualquer?!

-Eu não vou contar pra ela...

-Eu já estava de saída.

-Sasuke... dê uma chance a ela.

-Do que está falando?!

Kakashi então sorriu, largo, debaixo daquele pano azul.

-Perder você tantas vezes... já foi o bastante pra ela, você não acha?

_**i drove alone,**_

_**i cried out my eyes**_

_**yet you say one day**_

_**the sun will rise**_

_**yet one day the sun will rise**_

**eu dirigi sozinho,**

**eu chorei para fora dos meus olhos**

**até que você disse que um dia**

**o sol vai se erguer**

**até um dia em que o sol vá se erguer**

A vida é coisa muito sem graça. Você planeja tudo perfeito, prevê todos os riscos, calcula todas as interferências. Menos você mesmo. Você nunca conta com seus próprios erros, defeitos e fraquezas.

E aquela, definitivamente, era uma grande fraqueza para um ninja como ele.

Passou meses sem que voltasse para a Vila da Folha. Já havia visto tudo que podia ver. Já havia encontrado, e desencontrado, consigo mesmo e com seus sonhos por vezes demais.

Mas um dia, Sasuke voltou.

E quando ele pisou no portão de Konoha, com todos aqueles ninjas irritantes olhando espantados para ele, perguntou-se mais uma vez o que fazia ali.

-Sasuke Uchiha! Em nome da Gondaime pedimos que nos siga em paz para...

Ele olhou de volta para o ninja, que tremeu.

É, ele sabia o que fazia ali. E não era parte dos seus planos dizer um oi para velha Tsunade.

Na verdade, ele já sabia exatamente onde ir.

-Hunf.

Foi tudo que respondeu, desaparecendo.

_**one day, life..**_

_**one day, love..**_

_**one day, laugh.**_

**um dia, vida...**

**um dia, amor...**

**um dia, risada...**

Enquanto Sasuke ouvia, ao longe, o movimento dos ninjas em sua busca, o ar morno da manhã invadia aquele quarto, sem reservas.

Ela se espreguiçava devagar, os dedos da mão suavemente penteando seus cabelos.

-Já acordada, Sakura-chan?

Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados, preguiçosos.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, fitou de relance a janela. Por um instante... ele tinha certeza... Sasuke sabia que ela podia vê-lo ali...

-Não está uma barulheira lá fora? Ah... eu quero dormir mais!

Naruto riu.

-Ainda é cedo, Sakura, eu vou fechar a janela e fazer alguma coisa pra comer, você fica aí dormindo.

-Haaaaaai!

Ele só queria ver um pouco de rosa por trás do vidro... mas foi um par de olhos azuis que se aproximou da janela, a fechando devagar.

E na mente do Uchiha, azul era a cor que ele mais passou a detestar.

_**i heard you got**_

_**a pair of brand-new eyes**_

_**as blue as the ocean**_

_**as sad as mine**_

**eu ouvi que você arrumou**

**um novo par de olhos azuis**

**tão azuis quanto o oceano**

**tão tristes quanto os meus**

**// OWARI //**

* * *

**N.A.: Pois é... eu e as fics que maltratam pobres personagens indefesos.**

**Mas, please, mimimi, blábláblá, só por review!**


End file.
